


I don't feel sorry for you.

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Prompt Fills from Tumblr [13]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: (prompt fill from Tumblr)Aleks doesn't like people risking their lives for him.





	I don't feel sorry for you.

“I don’t feel sorry for you.” Aleks said, pulling the belt tight around James’ upper arm.

James winced at the tightness of the impromptu tourniquet, but knew it was necessary at this point. His hoodie sleeve was soaked through already from the bullet wound just above his elbow.

“And why the fuck not? I just saved your ass.” James grunted as Aleks pressed his hand over the wound again. “Fucking ungrateful is what you are, you little shit.”

“I never asked you to, ok?” Aleks snapped. He leaned back against the crates surrounding them and peeked around the corner, his knuckles white with the stranglehold he had on his pistol grip. It was quiet around them again, the only sounds of combat coming from further down the long warehouse. He could see the guy that shot James lying crumpled on the ground twenty feet away, a bullet from Aleks’ gun lodged between his eyes.

“Did you not see where I was when I got hit? Motherfucker, if I didn’t get in the way, he would’ve got you straight in the heart. You would’ve been fucking dead.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, I wouldn’t have to be dealing with your bitching right now.” Aleks muttered.

“What is your problem, man?” James glared at him. “Do you really want to die so much you would rather I didn’t take a bullet to the arm for you?”

Aleks didn’t answer, his eyes scanning the room. They heard one last gunshot from the other end of the building, a few seconds of silence, and then Brett’s voice boomed across the open area, yelling “Clear!”

Aleks sagged against the crate, letting out a sigh of relief before busying himself with grabbing James’ gun and moving to pull James to his feet, deliberately ignoring the question.  
“Aleks!” James snapped at him, planting his feet so Aleks was forced to either stop or keep going without him. He chose the former, but still wouldn’t look at James, his brow furrowed. “What’s with you?”

Aleks sighed again. “Yes, I’d rather die than any of you get hurt for me.” He said quietly, his eyes flicking down to stare at the floor.

James dropped his shoulders, dipping his head a bit to make eye contact with Aleks. “Why?”

“Cause I’m not worth it, ok?” Aleks finally lifted his head to look James in the eye. His blood was about to boil, the line of questioning getting him riled up. “I don’t- I don’t want to die, but in this lifestyle there’s already too much of a risk that any of us could die, nobody should be doubling that risk by trying to save me.” He dropped his eyes to the floor again, tapping the barrel of his gun against his thigh nervously.

James scoffed, quickly turning it into a cough when Aleks flinched because of it. “Dude, that’s just how this life is. This stupid bullet isn’t going to kill me, it might keep me from shooting a gun for a couple weeks, but it’s going to be fine. And that’s fucking worth it to keep you around. Even if you are a pain in the ass half the time,” he said with a smile.

He could tell Aleks wasn’t convinced, so he threw his good hand up in the air in exasperation. “Whatever man, I’ll do it again if I need to.”

Aleks could only stare silently as James stalked off to regroup with the rest of the crew before turning around to rub at his face. He could feel his eyes watering and he wasn’t about to let the other guys see him crying. He stood with one hand on his hip, the other covering his mouth as he stared at the floor again, blinking back tears.

Two years with this crew and he was still learning to adjust to having a crew that actually cared about him.


End file.
